Vampire Tumor
by VampiressPamiessDianight
Summary: esta es la historia de un tumor y una pequeña vampira,que despues de eso resulta haber un ligero cambio de parejas Ed/Al & Ja/Be
1. Raptada por AliceOtra vez

_**ATENCION: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, no a mi**_

_**Dianight: **_Demonios!

**Pamiess: **que?

**Dianight: **No es justo que te tocará escribir el primer capitulo de nuestro primer fanfic

**Pamiess: **Sopésalo!! y bueno pues ya dijo acá la señorita –nada-en-mi-vida-es-justo que este pues es nuestro primer fanfic

**Dianight: **no nos destrocen -.-

**Pamiess: **Si no les gusta pues no lo lean quien los obliga!! Pueden irse al tianguis a comprarse una historieta de memin pingüin

**Dianight: **Disculpen a mi compañera es algo bipolar 

**Pamiess: **(toda enojada) COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME BIPOLAR EH? QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES? MI MAMA? (empieza a llorar) bububuu kiero a mi mami!! n.n

MAMII UNA NIÑA ME DIJO BIPOLAR!...Auch! (le pega dianight) mmm a todo esto q es bipolar?

**Dianight:** TU LO ERES!!! (Pensamiento: Dios que alguien me ayude)

**Pamiess: **(toda happy ya) bno bno eee -.- whatever! Bno fuera discusiones y arriba el crepúsculo y nuestro primer cap.

_**Raptada por Alice…Otra vez**_

**Bella POV**

Todo había empezado normal una nueva mañana había transcurrido como cualquier otra, todo estaba tranquilo en casa de los Cullen me encontraba sentada en mi lugar favorito -el regazo de Edward- y ahí como de costumbre estaba tan feliz, de no ser que escuche ese grito que me daba tanto temor escuchar cada semana.

-BELLA!- Alice gritó desde las escaleras bajando dando saltitos (esos saltitos solo me asustaban mas)

-Que pasa Alice?-respondí tratando de retrasar mi tortura

-No recuerdas que día es hoy?-respondió con su ceño fruncido

-Hmmp- levante mi dedo índice y ladee mi cabeza y empezé a hacer cuentas imaginarias (todavía esperaba poder retrasar mi tortura

-Sabes que lo sabes Bella!!-dijo con un tono de ironía

-Dia de quedarse en casa y no comprar nada?-respondí con incredulidad

-Claro Bella y luego traeré a James de la muerte y nos casaremos!- apenas terminó esa frase Jasper estaba tras ella con cara inexpresiva pero una pizca de celos en los ojos – es solo sarcasmo!- Jasper regreso a tener una mirada perdida sin ninguna emoción –Bella! Today is Shoppings Day-aaa que felicidad la verdad preferiría aventarme del acantilado en el que casi me muero unas 28 veces antes de volver a ir de compras con ella en verdad asustaba hasta a las pobres vendedoras de la tienda

-No tiene que ir si no quiere-escuche esa hermosa voz aterciopelada que tanto me gustaba defendiéndome del pequeña duendecilla demoniaca y su arrebatado gusto por…las compras

Alice se dejo caer en el suelo con piernas y brazos cruzados y sacándole la lengua a su hermano, después de eso puso su típica cara de "corderito al que se van a llevar al matadero". Alice era una maestra para hacer sentir a la gente culpable y esta no era la excepción.

Suspiré y puse mi cara de "esta bien Alice tu ganas"-otra vez-

-Bien-Dije a regañadientes y no pasó un segundo antes de que me tomará del brazo y de repente ya estábamos en su porshe camino a Seattle

Íbamos a medio camino yo me había quedado dormida, cuando desperté me sentía tan calmada, pero tan calmada ¿de donde venia tanta calma!!? De repente note que había un tercer pasajero -como pude olvidarlo- era Jasper, él hacia que este infierno no fuera…bueno…tan infernal

-Alice, deberías tener piedad de Bella, ¿Por qué la haces sufrir?-Le dijo Jasper a Alice. Ella hizo un mohín

-Pero a Bella le encanta venir ella es mi mejor amiga y mi casi-hermana a ella le gusta comprar conmigo-dijo con incredulidad obviamente después del "corre Bella corre" de la otra vez (Salí corriendo de la tienda cuando a Alice se le ocurrió que fuéramos a comprar lencería para mi luna de miel) quedaba claro que "me encantaba" ir de compras

-Pero siento su sufrimiento- no se por que pero el que Jasper me defendiera me parecía un poco…. ¿sexy?. _Que rayos estoy pensando? _Me dije para mis adentros Edward es el único vampiro en mi vida…..Pero no se… Jasper era tan lindo….. _nooo me voy a casar en poco tiempo con una sola persona Edward Edward Edward!!_

-Edward!- Grite despavorida, ambos vampiros se me quedaron viendo con la curiosidad marcada en sus rostros. Alice se relajo y volvió a mirar al frente

-Edward no vendrá a salvarte Bella- Dijo con un tono lleno de seguridad ya que si viniera Edward ella lo "vería" y posiblemente me llevaría hasta Francia si pudiera, ella me volteo a ver y me guiño el ojo. Jasper me seguía mirando pero ya no con curiosidad sino con…. Espera!! ¿no es asi como se supone que mira a Alice? Pero después su rostro cambio rápidamente a un pánico, tal vez solo sentía el amor que yo irradiaba al pensar en Edward.

**Jasper POV**

Seguía mirándola ella sentía vergüenza, tal vez por haber gritado despavorida frente a nosotros pero…no…no era ese tipo de vergüenza además había gritado. "Edward" como si no lo quisiera olvidar no como si quisiera que viniera a salvarla no se por que Alice no lo habría notado. Bella veía tan bon… q rayos!!? _Que estoy pensando?_ Ella es la novia y futura esposa de mi hermano además no puedo pensar en ella yo tengo a Alice y ella tiene a

-Edward!- lo solté como si fuera acido sólo Alice me escucho y me volteo a ver le asustó el hecho de que Edward estuviera por aquí y ella no lo hubiera notado. Le hice gesto de "todo esta bien" y ella volvió a mirar al frente

-Jasper, estas bien?- Escuche hablar a aquella humana en la que había estado pensando. Descubrí que mi rostro mostraba pánico

-Si estoy bien es solo que me asusta el echo de que Alice se vuelva a extralimitar y Carlisle le cancelé sus tarjetas, ya ves lo que pasó la ultima vez- quien iba a olvidarlo….

-Si, prefiero no recordarlo- contesto Bella entre risitas

-Jasppy!- me reclamó supongo que no soportaba que yo me quejara de las compras éramos sus dos mas grandes amores. Pero en fin solo faltaba medio camino y yo trataría de pensar en la revolución Yankees vs. Confederados y no en ejem… _Bella_

**Pamiess: **(toda triste) buaaa por que se tuvo que terminar nooo (la felicidad regresa) la vdd esque yo lo termine (la tristesa regresa) y por que lo termineee (la felicidad vuelve) ya se seguire con el siguiente cap…. Auch! (dianight le pega y sale huyendo con la laptop asia otro cuarto) noooooo (la tristesa vuelve)

**Dianight: **NO NO NO NO NO es mi turno de escribir el sig. capitulo y alguien (no voy a decir quien) cof cof pamiess cof cof necesita ir a un …¿se tratan los bipolares con psicólogos o con doctores o loqueros de una vez?

**Pamiess: **nooo al loquero otra vez noo

**Dianight: **otra vez? … mmm.. es una parte de tu vida que no quiero saber. Bueno antes de que siga con su teatrito .. si les gusto dejen reviews para seguir con el prox cap. y sino ps váyanse al tianguis!!

**Pamiess: **y nosotros nos iremos a bañar!

**Dianight: **a bañar?

**Pamiess: **ohh siii!! Es taan relajante

**Dianight: **YO NO ME PIENSO BAÑAR CON TIGO (de verdad que estoy preocupada con tu salud mental)

**Pamiess: **Y QUIEN DIJO Q YO ME QUERIA BAÑAR CONTIGOO!! YO ME REFERIA A CADA QUIEN EN SU PROPIO BAÑO EN SU PROPIA CASAA!! PERO TU Y TUS PENSAMIENTOS TODOS…..AHHH!! NO EL LATIGO NOO!! (dianight sale del cuarto y misteriosamente encontró un latigo)


	2. Romance, Compras y ohhRayos!

COMPRAS, ROMANCE Y RAYOS EN SEATTLE

**ATENCION: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, no a mí**

**Dianight: **Al fin me toca a mí escribir la historia (dando saltitos toda happy)

**Pamiess: **-.- Ya pues, párale de los brinquitos ya me harte de que te regodees en mi cara

**Dianight: **Bien ya voy a parar los brincos, pero no las vueltas

**Pamiess: **Estoy harta!! (Toda ogra) ya me mareaste!!!

**Dianight: **ay!!! (Pamiess la golpea)

**Pamiess: **ponte seria, debes de escribir el cap.

**Dianight: **ok!! (Susurrando: amargada)

**Pamiess: **QUE DIJISTE!!! (Furiosa) no soy una amargada (llorando)aaaahhhh

**Dianight: **sigues con tus arranques bipolares???? -_-

**Pamiess: **bueno y a ti que te importa (limpiando lágrimas) mejor me voy a llorar a otra parte PORQUE AKI NO ME QUIEREN (enojada otra vez)

**Dianight: **bueno ps aki esta el capi…. +.+

**Alice POV**

Y aquí estábamos en mi porshe camino a Seattle, mi mente se encontraba vigilando las decisiones de Edward para prevenir el rescate de mi rapto a Bella. Había veces que pensaba que me extralimitaba con mi adicción a las compras-sí lo reconozco- y que no debería arrastrar a Bella conmigo, pero descartaba la idea tan pronto como llegaba.

La emoción que sentía al tener a mi mejor amiga-casi hermana conmigo en la cosa que más me gusta hacer era algo que ni mi Jasper puede describir.

El que ella pensara que Edward la podría rescatar conmigo vigilando era realmente gracioso.

-Edward no vendrá a salvarte Bella-dije con toda la seguridad que me ofrecía mis visiones y un cambio en las decisiones de él podrían atentar contra mis planes, cosa que tenía muy ocupada mi mente en este momento. Giré para que Bella me pudiera observar y le guiñe el ojo.

Volví mi cara a la autopista y sonreí para mí.

Edward tocando el piano, Edward de caza, Edward peleando con Emmett ¿en serio? Él estaba pensando en hacer esas pero no sabía si era para distraerme y cumplir el propósito que me tenía ocupada… mmm… hasta ahora no me había fijado en que Edward era atractivo, claro todos nosotros lo éramos, como una flor carnívora, pero él tenía algo especial que me intrigaba, había veces que pensaba que hasta era lindo _¿qué estoy pensando? _Si Jasper es más lindo y tierno… creo. Pero Edward era super lindo con Bella _que!!! _Estoy celosa?... mmm… interesante… nunca había sentido esto, aunque claro como convivo diario todos los días de mi larga no-vida con Jasper sé manejar mis emociones muy bien así que rápidamente puse mi humor para ir de compras!!!

-Edward- soltó Jasper sobre su aliento como ácido quemando su garganta, cosa que me llamó la atención ¡¿Me habrá escuchado?! Que yo sepa él no puede leer mentes pero nada se sabe.

Cuando se percató que volteé hacia él me hizo el gesto "todo está bien, Alice" y me volví a concentrar en Edward y en la carretera.

Edward, que sufría por Bella, mostraba un amor incomparable. Jasper nunca había sufrido así por mí, claro, estoy pensando un poco egoísta pero es que nunca vi a nadie como Edward que me mostrara tal devoción a como lo mostraba con… como se llamaba la chica suertuda?

Cielos que desesperación, necesitaba calmarme; nada mejor que una buena blusa de Ralph Lauren y una falda de DKNY para eliminar el estrés.

-Jasper, estas bien?- oí como le decía a Jasper, me ví tentada en decirle "sí, él está bien, pero tú ya no tienes de qué preocuparte, Edward está contigo" pero me resistí. Jasper es mi esposo y ella se preocupa por los esposos de otra en vez de preocuparse del que será próximamente suyo?!!!

-Si estoy bien es solo que me asusta el echo de que Alice se vuelva a extralimitar y Carlisle le cancelé sus tarjetas, ya ves lo que pasó la ultima vez- es que nadie lo dejará pasar y me dejen en paz!!!! Por Dios!!!

-Si, prefiero no recordarlo- contesto Bella entre risitas. Demonios!!! Ya soy rebajada desde duende hasta bufón!!!

-Jasppy!-le reclamé el nunca mencionaba eso a no ser que alguien lo sacara a la conversación y aquí claramente ÉL lo saco a la conversación.

- Lo siento Alice, pero es que es algo que es demasiado para guardárselo para siempre.

-Podríamos somos vampiros!!!- dije con mis ojos entrecerrados haciendo un puchero

Después de eso, el viaje fue muy tranquilo. Me la pase entre la carretera y "observando" a Edward. De verdad que me divertía seguirlo. Tenia un yo no se qué que me llamaba.

Genial!!! Esto esta de película –sarcasmo puro- si esto fuera un filme se llamaría "Ayuda, estoy enamorada de mi hermano, sin contar que soy casada".

Resoplé. Cosa que hizo que Jasper se volviera para verme, a lo que yo dije:

- Espero que haya rebajas- con la sonrisa más convincente posible para que no sospechara a donde se dirigían mis pensamientos.

El me devolvió la sonrisa y dirigió su vista al frente. Estacione el coche en el parking del centro comercial que se encontraba entre edificios muy altos. El día como siempre era oscuro y con llovizna, según mis visiones empezaría una tormenta en 5 horas más. Definitivamente iría a todas las boutiques para descargar mi frustración y de paso para arreglar a Bella, que ya le hacía falta un nuevo cambio de imagen.

Fuimos a Victoria´s Secret –cosa que hizo que Bella se sonrojara, a Sarah Bustani, no name boutique y otras más que sin duda conocen a toda mi familia-siempre hayo una ocasión par arrastrarlos conmigo-

Al terminar las compras, estaba empezando la tormenta y me llego una visión que tendría que prevenir que pasara.

Como siempre, las visiones me desorientaban, pero esta no, en absoluto, por qué, pues porque no iba a pasar otro tiempo para que ocurriera, era en ese momento que iba a pasar.

Mi vision era así:

A Bella –con su muy mala suerte- le caería un rayo, cosa que no le gustaría para nada a Edward.

Asi que antes de que pasara me lance en su direccion empujandola lejos de la direccion del rayo.

Antes del impacto recibi otra vision, Bella se romperia varios huesos pero se recuperaría –por mi empuje, obviamente-, y yo? Pues mi futuro era incierto…

**Dianight****: **Se acabo el 2 cap

**Pamiess: **Dime algo que no sepa señora obviedad -.-`

**Dianight****: **Uy!!! Que mal humor

**Pamiess: **El lado bueno de este asunto es que ¡me toca el prox. Cap.(la felicidad regresa)

**Dianight****: **Si, pues, bueno

**Pamiess: **Que!!!

**Dianight****: **No, nada

**Pamiess: **Dejen review!!! (feliz) mmm… NO!!! YA!!! QUE TIENES?!!!

**Dianight****: **No, nada

**Pamiess: **Pues después actualizamoS

**Dianight****: **Que?!!! YA NO ME VAS A PREGUNTAR???!!!!

**Pamiess: **Que quieres que te diga si no me dices nada!!!

**Dianight****:**Olvidalo!!

**Pamiess: **No! ya! Dime!

**Dianight****: **Despues te digo…

**Pamiess: **Mmmm… **(**Pensamiento: Y eso es que yo soy la de poca salud mental) -.-`


End file.
